


Kill the Snake

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!! And death and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Hogwarts during the final battle in DH, and is Neville's POV of his killing Nagini. I love Neville, and I hate how little he was featured in DH, so I'll be writing a few little ficlets about him and the rest of the resistance force within Hogwarts during the final book.

"No! Harry! He beat you!"

There was another loud bang from Voldemort's wand, and the students were once again forced into silence. Neville's mind wanted to be afraid that the Dark Lord had so much power, but there was a more important thought consuming him. _Harry was dead._

Harry couldn't be dead. Neville had just seen him, just talked to him. Harry had been a little out of it, but they were in the middle of a battle, of course he would have been acting a little weird. Harry's words came back to him, _"it's got to be killed… just in case… kill the snake… just in case… kill the snake,"_ that slight note of desperation in Harry's voice. He had only ever asked Neville to do one thing for him, and he was not going to let Harry down. _"Kill the snake."_

"--killed while trying to save himself."

 _No!_ "No!" Neville didn't even realize that he was running until Voldemort hit him with an _expelliarmus_ and sent him flying back. _No. No. Harry would never run away. Harry had gone to fight. Harry had never run._ Neville heard Voldemort talking, and then Bellatrix, but he couldn't understand them through the blood pounding in his ears.

Slowly, Neville pushed himself to his feet. _Kill the snake. Do it for Harry._

"You are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort's voice cut though Neville's furious thoughts.

\---

 _"Neville, you stay here. You stay in this cupboard, and you don't make a sound, alright? Promise mummy."_

 _"Ohhhh, Allllice… can little Alice come out to play?" Insane cackling, and heavy footsteps approaching._

 _"Stay here Neville. Alright? Good. There's my brave boy."_

\---

Neville saw red. "So what if I am?" _Keep him talking… get close… kill the snake… somehow… it's got to be killed… just in case…_

Voldemort smiled at Neville, a chilling smile that he supposed was intended to be approving. "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock." Neville glanced at Bellatrix, still standing beside her master, and saw the sadistic, gleeful sneer on her face, the glint in her eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. "You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked directly into those flashing red eyes, steeled himself, and spoke with all the force he could muster. "I'll join you… when hell… freezes over." Neville looked directly at Bellatrix. "DUMBELDORE'S ARMY!"

There was a roar of support from the students and teachers behind him, and Neville smirked.

"Very well," Voldemort replied, his voice silky soft. Neville suppressed a shiver. Regular experience with Snape had taught him that quiet rage was often worse than violent rage. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

Voldemort waved his wand, and a few seconds later something small and dark landed in his hand. He began speaking again, but Neville tuned out the speech. He had to get to the snake that was still wound around her master's body. _It's got to be killed… kill the snake… for Harry… my brave boy…_

Neville heard his name, and then he was put under a full body bind. Something dark and soft covered his eyes. _The Sorting Hat._ Neville tried to fight the bonds, remembering clearly what Malfoy and Hermione had done to him first year. And, as though the hat was channeling its old owner, Neville heard Dumbledore's voice in his ears, repeating the words he had said at the end of Neville's first year.

 _"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."_

Desperately, Neville tried to figure out what Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat wanted him to do. _Stand up to my enemies… kill the snake… for Harry… stand up to my friends… help me… Mum… it's got to be killed… Harry… help me… Mum… Harry… someone… help me… another kind of courage…_

For the first time, Neville felt the magic surrounding him. It was dark, holding him in place, but there was something more. Something familiar. Neville thought he heard a girl screaming behind him, but he ignored it. He had to think. Why did this magic feel familiar? Who could Voldemo-- _he took my blood… he killed Cedric and took my blood… kill the snake… Harry… HARRY!_ This magic felt like Harry, like when Harry had partnered with him in the DA meetings.

Remembering the DA, and how much they had accomplished this year, Neville felt something building within him. As a loud roar echoed around him, Neville _shoved_ with all of his magic. Both magics binding him--Harry's and Voldemort's--broke with a silent snap, and Neville yanked the Sorting Hat off of his head.

The front lawn was a madhouse; giants, Death Eaters, centaurs, and students fought wildly all around him. But Neville could only see the snake, which was right in front of him. Voldemort was looking the other way, and Neville knew that right now he had a chance to fulfill his promise to Harry. _Kill the snake._

Wishing he had his wand, Neville realized that there was something in his hand. A sword was sticking out of the smoldering Sorting Hat. Drawing the beautiful silver and scarlet blade, Neville surged forward and swung. _It has to be killed._ With a wet swish, the snake's head separated from her body and flew through the air. As Voldemort screamed, Neville stepped back, looking for Harry's body. He wouldn't let the Death Eaters keep it.

While Neville looked, a barrier appeared between him and Voldemort. He couldn't see it, but he could _feel_ it.

Harry was alive.

Voldemort hadn't won yet.

Filled with a new reassurance, Neville hefted the sword again and charged at the nearest group of Death Eaters. As he attacked, he heard the others fighting, screaming, and shouting curses. When he reached the group of Dark Wizards, Neville added his own cry to the melee. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"


End file.
